It started with a pikachu
by kawaiikaffy
Summary: Ash Ketchum had just been named Hoenn Champion, and he plans to travel to certain region. He meets this particular girl who's secretly crushing on him. After rejecting her several times...will she ever win his heart? Or will someone else? Advanceshipping AshxMay Out of char compared to anime
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Pikachu, VOLT TACKLE!" a confident voice yelled.

"Pika pika pika…..PIKA PIKA PIKACHUU"

There was a boom in the area. Wallace's milotic fainted from the power of the electric mouse. Pikachu, still stood up, panting and absorbing the recoil damage from the volt tackle it just did. The crowd cheered and Pikachu ran to its owner. The owner let the little mouse climb up on his shoulder and they did a victory dance and pose. The owner, Ash Ketchum, had messy jet black hair with a red and black cap with a green pokeball symbol.

Wallace, the hoenn champion bowed down with respect and announced, "I now announce you as 'HOENN'S NEW CHAMPION'!" They shook hands and Ash gestured to Wallace. Wallace gave a confused look but bent down to hover his ear to ash's mouth. Wallace nodded and said, "Mr Ash Ketchum, Hoenn's champion, decided that he would now travel to new regions starting fresh. He would like me to be substituting for his title, until he returns."

Ash turned and smiled to the audience. The girls screamed with heart shaped eyes. At the camera he winked and the girls watching on tv screamed at home because they couldn't afford to be at the area. A certain someone was particularly watching him and her eyes were of awe, respect, and sadness. Her name was May Maple. A simple and normally peppy girl who wore a tight red shirt with biker shorts and a white skirt topped off with a red bandana with a white pokeball symbol. Her eyes were sapphire blue and had light coffee colored brown hair.

**May's point of view**

"He's so cute and handsome. I wonder what region he's going next. He started in Kanto, then Hoenn…Is he going to Johto, Sinnoh, or maybe Unova? Rumors said that he's thinking of going to Johto." I sighed.

"May, bed time!" my mom called out. I puffed a heavier sigh and said, "After I call Dawn!"

I ran to my computer and video called Dawn. A blunette picked up and had a confused look on her face because it was past her bedtime too.

"Hey May, whats up?" she asked.

"Dawn, did you see Ash Ketchum battle Wallace? The Wallace, the top pokemon co-ordinator and Champion of Hoenn?" I asked.

Dawn chuckled and said, "Of course! Are you still having that little crush on Ash? You know he's a celebrity right? And girls are probably fangirling and attacking him. He's gonna be a dead man ahahah."

"I know, I know. I'm gonna visit you in Sinnoh and let's begin a pokemon journey together yeah? " I said, rather irritated.

"May, you aren't thinking of stalking and following Ash if he chooses to go to Sinnoh right?" Dawn laughed. I turned a beet red.

"No! He's probably not going to Sinnoh anyways because it has weird pokemon there." I teased. Dawn shot a glare at me. I backed off and not daring to go any further because who knows what Dawn would do if I make fun of her home region.

"Well, either way, did you know that Ash only likes pokemon trainers and not pokemon co-ordinators? And that he likes the color blue? It was rumored that he dated Misty, the Cerulean Gym leader from Kanto, his home region. They went out for like 2 weeks or something but she called it off because she needed to focus on being gym leader at Cerulean and he chose to move on to go to Hoenn." Dawn said.

My heart dropped. I like red, im a pokemon co-ordinator, and I'm just a simple girl. I'm not rich, nor smart, nor famous. My face saddened and Dawn noticed.

"Oh but no need to worry! I'm sure those rumors could be fake!" my best friend said as she tried to cheer me up. I sighed.

"Ok, well it's like 11 right now. You should go to sleep. Sorry for bothering you. I'll come over tomorrow. Bye!" I faked a smile and hung up. I changed into my pajamas and threw myself on the bed. Falling asleep and dreaming about him….

**May's dream**

I was walking down the Sinnoh path to Twinleaf Town where Dawn lives when a thunderbolt hit the sky. Looking up, I gasped at the power of electricity. Turning to a meowth hot air balloon, I made a confused face. It had a yellow little mouse captured with a man of blue or violet hair, a woman with red long hair that curved, and a little cat from Kanto. A meowth. I squinted and saw the little mouse shocking the capsule as much as it can. My eyes widened as it was Ash's Pikachu.

"CHARIZARD, FLAMETHROWER!" a voice demanded.

A powerful blaze shot up at the hot air balloon and it bursted, Pikachu falling down. I ran to the hot air balloon to catch Pikachu. He fell in my arms and I held him close. As the hot air balloon collapsed and fell, smoke covered the air. I ducked and covered my head.

"Team rocket's blasting off again! –ding-"

"Hey thanks for catching my Pikachu." I looked up and saw the handsomest face in the whole pokemon world. I stood up.

"U-um y-yeah nn-n-no problem. I'm May Maple, from Petalburg city in Hoenn." I stuttered. I blushed and turned a tomato red.

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town!" He smiled but then said cutely, "So…can I have my Pikachu back?"

I snapped out of thought and quickly handed Pikachu back. I blushed and said, "You're the Hoenn champion…I saw you on tv! You were umm a-amazing!"

He laughed and said, "yeah that was something. The whole world probably saw that battle. Wallace is really something."

I nodded and said, "Ok, my friend is probably wondering where I am. I should go." I turned and started walking toward the road again.

"Hey May, since you saved my Pikachu, how about I invite you and your friend to go get some dinner tonight?" Ash called out.

I turned and smiled. "Sur-"

**Dream abruptly ends~**

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING

I shook my head and shot a death look at my alarm clock. I slammed it hard. How dare it interrupt my dream with Ash!

I got up and showered, changed into my normal red clothing with a bandana. I took my yellow fanny pack and clipped it on my waist. I made sure my pokeballs were in there just in case if someone tried to mug me. I ran downstairs and said, "Mom, im gonna go with Dawn for a little short journey in Sinnoh okay?

My mom gave me a strange look but agreed. She knew I was a big girl and I could take care of myself. I even went on a journey by myself but I had to stop shortly because my dad said I had to go home and take care of the gym while he was visiting a friend. Besides, Dawn and I always slept over and stayed for a week or so. Sometimes even a month! I took my bike and sped out the garage.

Off to Sinnoh!

-Pokemon unbeatable theme song plays- lololol

I sighed and saw the Starly chirp. I took a short boat ride there. Dashing off when the boat arrived at Sinnoh, I kept peddling to the nearest town, Twinleaf, aka my destination.

I saw a little cute house and place my bike near the gate. I knocked on the door and a older blunette opened the door. She smiled and said, "Hi May! Dawn's getting eating breakfast right now. Please come in and make yourself at home."

"Thanks Johanna!" I smiled and walked in.

"Hi May!" Dawn greeted and then continued eating her eggs and bacon. I sat down next to her and said "Good morning Dawn. Are you ready to start today's journey?

"Yup! Lets go as soon as I finish breakfast and get my bag. It's all set." She replied.

She finished a couple minutes after and we started blabbing about where to go. Just when we walked out of her house, there were 2 people and a meowth running for their lives with a capsule that absorbed electricity with a Pikachu inside it. They cackled and ran.

"Team Rocket come back!"

I thought, "That voice…it cant be!" My eyes widened as he ran after Team Rocket. He puffed and stopped at Dawn's house. He said, "Look I'm sorry but I need to borrow your bike for a while ok? I'll give it back to you."

He hopped on my bike and sped. I screamed, "Hey that's my bike! Come back here!"

Dawn said, "Come on, let's go after them!" I nodded and we ran after Ash who had a distance between us.


	2. Chapter 2

Just in case ;)

ages~~

Ash: 15

May: 14

Dawn 14

Max: 9

Misty: 16

**Chapter 2**

**May's pov**

"Holy crap. Oh my goodness am I dreaming? Woah what the- I'm soo dreaming. I'm running behind the Champion of my hometown after his Pikachu." I ran and accelerated my speed. But I stopped and thought dumbfounded. I went to my pouch and rummaged through it and took out 2 red and white capsules. I threw them in the air and out popped my Bulbasaur and Beautifly.

I commanded, "Use razor leaf and pop that meowth air balloon! And beautifly, whirlwind to carry it across!"

"Bulbaaa!" Leafs shot out from its little bulb.

"beauttiiiiiii" Beautifly flapped its wings and the leaves sharp as razors shot to the hot air balloon. It popped and the capsule holding Pikachu flew out of Team Rocket's grasp.

"Pikachu use THUNDER!" Ash commanded.

"pikkaaaa CHUUUUUUUUUUU" strong lightningbolts zapped out of pikachu's little red cheeks. Team Rocket screamed, "Looks like team rocket's blasting off again!~~~" –ding-

I puffed and caught up to Dawn and Ash. Ash kneeled down and let his Pikachu run into his arms and up his shoulder. He smiled. Oh gosh that smile.

Ash came toward me. He was walking and he cleared his throat.

"I uh want to thank you for helping me stop Team Rocket. They're kinda…little stalkers of Pikachu."

"Oh its not a big deal! No probs actually! A-and yo-you're w-welcome!" I stuttered and blushed. I looked down and saw his hand out. I shook it and said, "Well, its time for me to get on my bike and go! Ahah" I chuckled nervously and turned to see my bike.

It was barbequed to a crisp. I jawdropped. My poor bike. I got it for Christmas too….

Ash sweatdropped and stuttered, "I uh I'm s-sorry about your bike…I'll repay you as soon as I get back to Kanto and stop by the bank."

"Oh no its really nothing…" I muttered. So far I wasn't too fond of him anymore…Do all champions burn random people's bikes after they let them borrow it?

He said, "Oh okay then. I'll get going! Got a lot of preparations to do cus I'll be traveling here in Sinnoh soon" He grinned and ran off before Dawn and I could say anything else.

"What a weird guy." Dawn stated.

"I thought he was…was gonna.." I started.

"Gonna what, insist? Well, welcome to reality buddy." Dawn smirked.

My heart sank. We walked home, dragging my burnt bike to Dawn's house.

That night, Dawn and I were in our pajamas. I slowly started the conversation.

"Dawn, I think I should just go home."

"Why!? Your champion is going to travel here in Sinnoh!" She exploded.

"That's the problem. I don't want to bump into him and turn red everytime I see him. He barely looked at me. Cus that's who I am. An average co-ordinator. Not some fancy gym leader or cool travel companion." I sighed.

"Fine…if you insist…I have to go back to school too. I never got to finish that adventure permit test where you can go on an adventure for 1 year." She huffed.

"Dawn! That was the easiest, most common sense test ever!" I laughed. She rolled her eyes in response and crossed her arms, disagreeing with me.

We laughed and joked some more and before we knew it…we knocked out on the spot.

The next morning I said bye to Dawn and her mom and started walking down the road back to Hoenn. I sighed heavily. I really wanted to travel with Ash. It would be the world to me. Pushing that thought out of the way I sped up my pace. If I didn't make it to the Twinleaf Dock on time, I'd be stuck in Sinnoh for another 2 days!

Humming and trotting along the way, there was only one person I was thinking of. And that's…

"CHARIZARD FLAMETHROWER!" A voice screamed. I knew that voice. That voice. My crush's voice. Ash's voice.

I ran over to where that voice came from. The first thing that I saw was a powerful flame burning 3 familiar crooks. I called out squirtle and said, "USE WATER GUN!" Squirtle shot out a small but affective water gun at the crooks. They blasted off, once again. –ding!-

Ash, all sweaty and tired, ran up to me. He said, "Hey its you again. Thanks again for saving Pikachu." I blushed even though that was a lazy thank you to me.

"You've saved Pikachu twice and I don't even know the heroine's name." Ash chuckled.

"O-oh i-I'm May Maple." I stuttered once again.

I tried to stop my blushing and I finally had to guts to make a move.

"So…I've saved your Pikachu twice, you barbequed my poor bike, and you've costed me a ferry back to Hoenn." I teased.

Guilt went on his face. He said, "I'm sorry, I really am. I'll repay you once I'm done with traveling Sinnoh here."

I huffed. "How about I just stay here in Sinnoh and travel with you then? I'm a co-ordinator trying to qualify for the Festival here in Sinnoh." I said confidently. He was an easier target than I thought.

He quickly said, "Sorry, I travel alone. But maybe we can see each other around someday. I gotta go so I'll talk to you later!" He ran off. Okay I guess he wasn't as easy as I thought.

I sighed in defeat and started walking to Sandgem Town instead. If I was going to be here for 2 days, I might as well stay here for the full month since I assured my mom. Guess I'm going to be traveling alone.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter! :( I promise i'll try to make it more longer next chapter! (= The more reviews i get the sooner i'll post chapters ;) bye lovies~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

gaaaaah. Since i'm in high school, a lot of things has been coming up :( For those who's also in hs, you know my pain..if not...well, you're getting there or you've been there, done that ;D anyways im really sorry ive been MIA (missing in action ohoho)

But yeah! Thank you for reviews, it really boosts up my self esteem :)

You guys are prolly like "omg get on with the chapters already -_-" sorry! D: LOL okay

**Chapter 3**

A few days ago I saved the Ash Ketchum's Pikachu from being capture. A few hours ago, I saved the exact same Pikachu from the same owner from the same thieves.

"He barely said thank you to me.." I thought. Heavily sighing I picked up my pace if I was going to make it to the contest in Jubilife city.

-a few hours later-

On my way to Sandgem town I saw the beach. It had silky sand with perfect little seashells. I could see Wailmer bouncing up and down in the water, making perfect waves to walk in the ocean. I took a short break and let out all my pokemon. They played in the water while I soaked my feet in the warm calming waves.

Then, something caught my eye. A trainer with a Pikachu. He was wearing a cap. That trainer. He was walking towards the pokemon center. Probably to heal his pokemon and rest for the day. I thought about going up to him and asking him again. Maybe he could light up. I put on my shoes and returned my pokemon.

I walked into the pokemon and there I saw such a handsome raven haired boy getting in line to book a room. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

He turned and recognized my face quickly.

I smiled and said in a cheerful voice. "Hi there!"

He said, "sup." I sweatdropped.

"So you're staying for the night in Sandgem town?"

"Guess so."

"errr where are you headed next?"

"To the first gym in Oreburg city." He said calmly.

"I have an upcoming contest in Jubilife city! Do you want to escort me there?" I asked hopefully.

He pulls me to where he is. "Stay there ok?"

I gave him a weird look. He went to the door and took out some pamphlet. He walked back to me and put it in my hands.

"There. You have a map so you can wont get lost." He said cheerfully.

I fell to the floor anime style.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Nothing." I grumbled. He's so dense omg… I thought.

I tried one more time, "Please please? I would like a strong trainer to protect me from danger there!"

"That's what your pokemon is for."

"You need some entertainment! Or I can just be quiet and be like all ninja style! You won't even know im there!" I said with little confidence now.

"Oh alright. But let's try to go as fast as possible. Ok?" Ash said.

I cheered in victory and danced all over the pokemon center. I booked a room next to Ash to make sure he wasn't going to leave without me.

"Yo May, right? I'm gonna go crash now. Let's go Pikachu." He walked to his designated room.

I looked at the voice call booth. "I'll call Dawn."

-ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call! Ring ring ring! Phone call, phon-

"Hello?" A blunette appeared on the screen.

"Hey Dawn." I said calmly.

"Hey May, what's up? And is that the pokemon center? It looks familiar…wait…ARE YOU IN SANDGEM TOWN?" She squinted her eyes to see the background.

I slowly nodded. "Yeah…"

"Well aren't you supposed to be on like, a boat right now. Back to Hoenn?" She asked curiously.

"I'm traveling with Ash for a little while. He's escorting me for the contest in Jubilife city."

"WHHHHATT!?" She exploded so loud it almost broke my eardrums.

I winced at her volume. "Oh sorry May…"

"Ok well im gonna to go sleep now ok Dawn? I wouldn't want Ash to leave without me!"

"Sure thing, but May…" she started.

"yeah Dawn?"

"Try to have some common sense in you, and don't let your feelings overcome your actions." She said wisely. I nodded in agreement.

I said bye and hung up the phone. I walked up to my dorm and changed into my PJ's. Crashing myself on the bed, I soon fell asleep and dreamt of that certain someone….

I woke up the next morning with a loud banging on my door. I groaned, "come iinnn.."

Ash crashed into the room and shook me ferociously. "WAKE UP MAY WAKE UP LET'S GO LETS GO COME ON. WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! WERE GONNA BE LATE! WAKE UP!" I screamed and threw a pillow at his face. I sat up.

"Ok! Gosh…how late are we? What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes.

"DUDE ITS LIKE 7 RIGHT NOW. WE WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE AT 6:45!" He panicked.

I opened my eyes widely. "He leaves this early!?" I thought.  
"omg okay gimme like 30 mins to get ready. I'll be down soon. Go get us some breakfast."

"no you're getting only 10 mins or else I'm leaving without you!" He threatened. I quickly jumped out my bed and zoomed out of the room before he could threaten me anymore. I certainly didn't want to miss this opportunity to travel with him even though I require at least 20 mins to prep myself. I guess I should start learning to wake up earlier to catch up preparing when im traveling with The Ash Ketchum, even though its only for a temporarily moment.

A/N

YIKES! That was so embarrassing! i posted the wrong chapter 3. i posted the chapter 3 of my other fanfiction

Thank you for catching my mistake! whewwww. so sorry ):


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I'M SOO SORRY. I didn't have even a minute to spare! I promise i'll try to keep updating weekly or so and try to make time for you guys (: I'll make this one extra long. Happy reading~

**Chapter 4**

"May, can you please hurry up? We gotta get to Jubilife City by dinner time!" Ash grumbled. He grumbled, his stomach grumbled. "I'm starving. It's already 4:30." He complained again.

"Do you want me to cook something then?" I offered. I was hoping he'd say yes, so we can get a pit stop.

"Fine, but how do I know you can cook?" He teased.

I bit my lower lip. "I can cook decently. Just get me the right berries. 5 oran berries, 3 pecha berries, and 1 tomato berry with a quart of water." I ordered.

He slumped and turned to the water gallon and basket and walked his way to the forest nearby.

I started to unpack his backpack to get the pans and ghetto stove ready.

"Combusken, use ember on the wood to start a small fire please." I asked politely. It happily nodded and spat out a small flame that eventually grew bigger.

After a while, it was turning dark and Ash still didn't arrive with the berries and water. There was just a stream nearby and I'm pretty sure he knows what kind of berries they are. I opened my pokeball.

There was a white light and a bulbasaur with the imprints of a heart on its forehead appeared.

"Bulbasaur, would you please stand guard of our campsite? I asked politely.

"Bulba!" It nodded and cheerfully kept it's keen eyes open.

"Glaceon I need your assistance!" I threw up the pokeball.

"Glace glace!" it popped out and looked at me with pondering eyes.

"Let's go look for Ash and Pikachu."

It nodded and we started walking into the dark forest.

**Ash's pov**

Man am I in trouble or what..I shook my head.

"Pikachu….." Pikachu nodded sadly. We were lost in the woods in a region where we barely started traveling on.

It was getting dark and I was starving. I wanted to eat the berries I picked but May is probably starving and worried sick.

There was a rustling in the bushes and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Wh-who's there?"

A dark shadow appeared. I jumped back.

"PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT!"

"pikaaa chuuuuu!" Pikachu sent out a bright bolt of thunder.

"GLACEEOOOOOONNN!" An icy cold beam hit my arm and froze it.

It was freaking cold. I shuddered.

"Ash? ASH?" May's voice called out.

"May!" I yelled back, trying to thaw my arm.

She tripped and collapsed on me.

We both sat up and blushed..

"Oh, sorry...WAIT. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!?" She panicked.

"Nothing big, a glaceon hit me. But whats a glaceon doing in here?"

She laughed. May Maple laughed at my question? Was it funny or what..I really didn't get it. But her laugh was pretty cute and bubbly, so I was relieved.

"That- ahah that's my glaceon. I got worried so I went to look for you and Pikachu." She giggled. I sulked.

"Hey, let's go to the campsite so we can thaw you out yeah?" She asked, still smiling.

We got back and ate. She was a really good cook, for an amateur. I mean, she didn't compare to Brock but that's my kind of cook that I would like for a wife.

"Are you cold Ash?" She whispered.

I shook my head but I guess I was lying, my hand was still icy.

"That Glaceon of yours is sure strong. It'll be good for your upcoming contest." I stated.

She blushed and turned away.

"Yeah, I was thinking of using her and Combusken. A fire ice combo." She quickly said.

She must have caught me shivering because she got up, added more wood to the fire, went to her backpack and pulled out a blanket. It was now my turn to blush, I think.

She wrapped it around me and grabbed my hand.

"daayum. Her hands were soft and warm." I thought.

"I'm gonna make sure you're sweating by the time you wake up!" She giggled. And she held my hand with her two petite hands. We looked up at the stars that night. Today was pretty decent.

**May's pov**

-May's diary-

_Dear Diary,_

_It had been 2 days since Ash and I left Sandgem town and we're on our way to Jubilife City. Yesterday I got to hold Ash's hand. It was probably the best day of my life! But I should get focused on my ribbons in order to finish in time for the Grand Festival. The contest is in a couple of days and I've been practicing really hard_ and_ training with my pokemon. I try a new combination everytime Ash looks up from his training area, but it doesn't seem to catch his eye much.. My goal is to win his heart. I want to be that special girl in his life._

-_May_

I've been traveling with the Ash Ketchum for a couple days now. He's been talking about his former champion and adventure back in the Hoenn League. "Can't he be any cuter?" I daydreamed.

"Hey May?"

"ohhh he even said my name. SO ADORABLE" I smiled and thought to myself.

"MAY."

I snapped out of my zone out mode.  
"Huh?"

"We're at Jubilife City now. It's just right up ahead." Ash pointed with his index finger.

I was 50% excited. I was also 50% sad. Ash and I are soon going our separate ways.

"Hey Ash?"

"Whatsup?" He turned to face me and we stopped walking for a bit.

"Do you..want to help me train for my contest? And maybe watch my contest?" I asked shyly.

He stood there for about 10 seconds. 10 seconds of anxiety. Do people really think this long?

I gulped.

"I really want to get my gym badge as soon as possible…And I also should train. So I guess I'll spare some time just for you." He answered.

I melted inside. "Just for you." I thought. "just for me….." I sprung up with happiness and started dancing around.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH ASH!" ^_^

I tackled and hugged him and we fell on the grass.

And then I realized what I just did about 2 second ago. I blushed a scarlet red and turned away.

"Oh- I- I'm s-s-sorry. I didn't m-mean to d-do t-that." I stuttered.

He brushed dirt off his pants and hands. He did a half smile and said, "Ah it's alright. There were no cameras and paparazzi anyways."

I melted like butter. He actually smiled at me..well..sorta.

The next day I kept training hard, so much that I started sweating. Ash and I were battling against each other.

"Glaceon use blizzard!" I commanded. "and combusken use fire spin while spinning in midair!"

They did as they were told and a tornado of ice and fire catapulted towards Ash's Sceptile and Squirtle.

"Squirtle dodge it and use bubblebeam! Sceptile use bulletseed!" He ordered.

A beam of strong bubbles collided with the bulletseed and it hit my pokemon.

They soon fainted and I fell down in defeat.

I returned them and sighed. Defeated once again.

"You gotta keep trying May, teach them to speed up a little. Maybe go on running exercises in the morning. Being a pokemon trainer is as hard as a pokemon coordinator. You need to be a role model to them. They're like your kids. They follow you and look up to you. You need to try harder and step it up." He lectured.

"I'm trying. I'M TRYING. IT'S JUST SO HARD." I bursted out.

" I can't do it." I grumbled.

"You're acting like a selfish brat. What kind of pokemon trainer are you? You need confidence and self esteem. Why can't you be like a normal pokemon trainer." He shouted in my face.

My heart stopped. My eyes became watery. "Why can't you be like a normal trainer..why can't you be…like a NORMAL…" The words echoed in my head.

"You're such a jerk Ash Ketchum! Don't even talk to me ever again!" Tears started running down my face and I withdrew my pokemon. I turned and ran from him. I ran away from that jerk. That bastard. I don't need him. Who cares. He doesn't even care about me. I ran into the pokemon center and into my dorm. When I ran I didn't even look back to see his hurt and regretted expression.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ash's pov**

"crap. I really am stupid. I hurt her. Real bad. How do I apologize to her? Should I buy her flowers and chocolates? No that's too romantic;

she'll think I'm a weirdo. Maybe only flowers can be okay." I thought.

The sight of May crying her eyes and running away from me stabbed me in the heart. Even though we've only known each other for less than a

week, I felt like we've known each other since forever. I guess the least I could do to apologize is see her contest and bring her flowers.

I shook my head and sat by a shady tree. My hat covered my eyes so no one would know who I am, just in case of paparazzi. Hoenn and

Kanto probably set off search parties containing girls. I shuddered. I didn't want to be with any girl right now. Except May. I wanted to comfort her.

**May's pov**

**"**You're acting like a selfish brat."

The more I thought of it, the more I cried. Tears ran down constantly. I hugged my pillow and went in fetal position. Is this how Ash treated girls? Being all nice to them at first and then crushing them with insults?

"I'm not a brat." I insisted.

The only thing I could do now is to register for my contest and win my first ribbon in Sinnoh.

I'll show Ash that I'm better without him.

I smiled and wiped my tears away. I took went to the bathroom, took a shower and cleaned myself up. I opened my makeup pouch and put on light mascara and lipgloss.

-1 hour later-

Jubilife City was crowded with visitors and tourists. I had to tiptoe to make sure I was heading to the contest registration.

I got in line and took out my ID from my pokedex.

"Name miss?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"May Maple."

"Okay you are now registered in the Jubilife City Contest. The contest will start tomorrow so please arrive behind stage at 8:00 am."

I nodded and she returned my pokedex.

-next morning-

I panicked and only had about 6 hours of sleep because I needed everything to be perfect. I quickly showered, curled my hair so it looked like spirals and ate breakfast. I fed my pokemon and said, "Okay guys! This is it! Let's get our first Sinnoh Ribbon!" I cheerfully said.

We all cheered and soon after I returned them in their pokeballs.

In my normal red and white clothes, I casually walked to the Contest Hall. Anxiety pumped up in my veins. My heart was pumping even faster

and faster. But ive been in contests before, so why am I so nervous?

In T – minus 15 minutes the contests were starting. I put Glaceon and Blaziken's pokeballs in capsules.

"Okay! This is Jubilife City's first contest of the year! Let's give it up for these following contestants! First up..we have MAY MAPLE FROM

LITTLEROOT TOWN!" Miriam the host announced.

I ran out when the curtains rolled up and throw my pokeballs up.

"GLACEON, COMBUSKEN ONSTAGE!" I huffed with confidence.

My adreline was pumping and I was ready.

"Glaceon, use ice beam at the floor to make a slide!" Glaceon did as it was told.

"Combusken, use slash quickly to make powdered snow from the slide!"

The pokemon skided and as Glaceon kept shooting ice beams at the floor while running backward, Combusken whipped it up with snow as fragile as can be.

"Combusken, finish it up with fire spin and Glaceon, hit the fire spin with Icy wind!" I ordered. This combination was going to work, I think.

Combusken spun around in a 720 degree spin. It blew a powerful fire spin and Glaceon used its icy wind to collide. There was a boom in the

area and sparkles shrouded the three of us.

The crowd cheered and the judges awarded 10 points each. A perfect score. 30. I bit my lip.

The other contestants were getting perfects as well. Then, the last contestant was this bright lime colored hair boy. He held a rose in his hand

to match with his Roselia.

"Last, but definitely not least, The Imfamous Drew!" the host announced.

The crowd cheered louder than ever. My heart dropped because he was getting the popularity.

His Roselia spun around and did Petal dance and razor leaf. It looked to coordinated and in unison. At last he finished by blasting the

combination with solarbeam as the beams sparkled in the area. I huffed because he basically copied my idea only with grass types.

As the contest went on, more and more were eliminated. Then the finals began. It was me verses Drew. I quivered because he had a perfect

score in everything.

The clock set at 5 minutes.

"Battle with style!" the host exclaimed.

"Surround Glaceon with Petal dance!" Drew smirked.

"Counter it with icy wind!" I commanded.

The counter worked and Drew got deducted points. He showed a slight smile and said, "Jump and spin and do sunny day!"

The area became bright and sunny.

"Glaceon build a wall of ice with ice beam!" I sweatdropped.

"Now Roselia, USE SOLARBEAM!"

"HUH!?" I exclaimed, as the solarbeam powered up too quick and blasted right through the ice barrier and hit Glaceon to the ground.

I lost half of the points while Drew only lost a quarter. I panted and sweated through my dress. I didn't know what to do next.

"You can do it May!" A voice shouted.

I looked up and to my right, there he was. Ash.

I blushed a light pink and commanded "Glaceon, use icy wind with powdered snow!"

The shockingly coldness of the 2 combinations froze Roselia into a giant ice cube.

"Now finish it up with ice punch!" I said confidently.

"Glaaceeeeonnnn!" As a jolt hit the ice cube.

"Roselia is unable to battle! The contestant May Maple from Littleroot Town wins!"

I breathed heavily. And was dumbfounded. I won? I WON? I WON AGAINST DREW!?

I hugged my Glaceon soon afterwards and accepted my first Sinnoh Ribbon.

"Not bad, for an amateur." Drew scoffed.

I rolled my eyes and withdrew Glaceon. And when I looked up, there was a bright red rose thrown on the floor. Drew exited the area before I

could open my mouth.

"Congrats May."

I turned and Ash smiled at me. I blushed and smiled at the ground.

"T-thanks. A-Ash."

"Listen, sorry about the other day…so..c-can you forgive me?" He asked with apologetic and eyes as wide as 2 black disks.

I nodded. He wore the biggest smile and handed me a giant bouquet of red gorgeous roses. He blushed and looked away. I took the flowers

and used them to hide my now, burning red face.

"T-t-thank you s-so much!" I said happily and hugged him.

"So…can we still be friends and travel together then?" He asked.

I smiled so much my cheeks started to sore up.

"I-I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Ash's pov**

2 weeks ago, I was the champion of Hoenn.

1 week ago I met an ordinary but beautiful pokemon trainer and coordinator.

A couple days ago we got into a fight.

Yesterday I gave her flowers and asked for forgiveness.

Today, we made up and we're on our way to Oreburg City to get my first badge! An easy win and I'll be in the Sinnoh League in no time~

I looked at her. She had light coffee brown hair split in 2 down the middle. She wore a red blouse and dark blue- almost black biking shorts. How could an average girl be so beautiful? She looks perfect in any outfit really. She has the sweetest and most delicate heart ever. I wanted to hold her hand. What is this feeling? She makes my heart flitter and feel weird inside. Her smile is gorgeous. But once I get my badge…we're gonna go our separate ways. I think i-

AHHHHH! A high pitched shriek echoed. I snapped out of my thought and realized it was May's scream. I ran to the plea. There she was, she was dangling from a bridge holding on for dear life. I threw my pokeball up and out popped out Charizard. I knew Charizard's wings were too powerful and that it would rock the bridge even more. I told Charizard to slowly hover below the bridge as I desperately ran to her safety.

**May's pov**

My hands were getting sweaty. I can't hold on much longer.

I screamed, "Ash! I- I'm slipping! Help me!"  
Tears ran down my cheeks. He reached out his hand and I grabbed onto it. He pulled me up and I landed on him, hugging him and crying in his arms.

"It's okay May. You're safe now." He comforted.

Charizard picked us both up and brought us to the other side of the bridge. He went back into his pokeball.

I slowly got up.

"T-Thanks Ash. For saving my life."

"No probs. " He smiled. He reached out for my hand and I took it.

We held hands while getting back on the road to Oreburg City.

We arrived later in the afternoon and took a break at the pokemon center.

"So, after you win the first gym..i guess we're going our own ways.." I slowly sighed.

He sadly nodded.

We thought for a moment of awkward silence for a while.

He shot up, "I normally travel alone, but do you want to come with me to the Sinnoh League? And go with me to get all 8 badges? I'll watch all of your contest and wait till you get your 5 ribbons. It'll be fun. With you."

I gave him a slight confused look but I smiled and stood up.

"Okay! This will be fun! I'll cook for you and I love traveling with you!"

**-awkward silence-**

I blushed red at what I just said. "I- I ment, that we can protect each other from cliffs and wild pokemon.." I tried to cover it up.

He laughed. "Alrightey May."

"And you're not going to invite me?" A voice called out.

I looked up from my food. A redheaded girl with a side ponytail smiled. She had a yellow romper and was holding a blue pokemon. She had a blue sealeo backpack.

She ran to our table.

"Hey Ashy. Did you miss me?" She winked at him.

I felt uncomfortable about this. I didn't like it.

Ash blushed and said, "Sure I did. What are you doing here Misty?"

It felt like a light of Pikachu's lightning bolt had jolted me. My heart shattered. It was Ash's old girlfriend Misty..

"Can I tag along on your journey?" She kept staring at Ash. She didn't even glance at me.

"Oh um..if that's alright with May."

"May, this is Misty, a pokemon gym leader back in Kanto. Misty, this is May, a pokemon trainer training to become the best coordinator." Ash introduced.

We shook hands.

"Oh I feel like we're going to be the bestest and bestest of bestest friends ever!" She exploded.

I jumped and smiled shyly.

"You don't talk much do you? Does your throat hurt or something? Meowth got your tongue?" She teased.

I glared at her.

"Ashy, could you get her a glass of water? And get me a glass of lemonade? Thanks deary."

Ash hesitated but said "uh..sure." He left.

Misty waited a couple seconds before saying anything.

"Hey. I'm Misty and I'm like the best gym leader okay? And Ash is mine. I can tell you have the same feelings as I do for Ash. But he's like property of Misty. And you better stay away or I'll beat the shit out of you and you'll regret it. Plus, he only likes me. I was rumored to be the girlfriend of the Hoenn Champion." She flipped her hair.

"Ash and I are just friends trav-" I started.

"Good. Stay like that. Hm, I'm glad I came. So I can see my Ashy-poo. But what do I find? Him shacking off with some ugly peasant?" She interrupted.

I felt my heart shattering to a million pieces. I was not a peasant.

I swear I wanted to punch that bitch.

Ash returned with water and lemonade and he handed it to me. I slammed the cup on the coffee table and said, "Excuse me. But I'm going to bed."

I walked off to my dorm. When I got inside I slammed my body on my bed, rocking it. I screamed in my pillow and tossed and turned that night. If she wants Ash too, 2 can play at that game.

The next morning Misty kept blabbing her fat mouth and bragging about her achievements. I wanted to slap her and say "No one cares." Cus no one really did. I was in a bad mood the whole day. Like those days where you just want to shoot someone.

**Ash's pov**

"I wonder why did Misty follow me here…I really wanted to spend some alone time and get closer with May. " I thought. I sighed. Then I heard a honey-sweet angelic voice.

"Ash, are you alright?" May asked.

"Aha, yeah I'm alright. Just a little nervous for today's gym battle!" I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and teased, "Okie! If you win, I'll reward you with something nice!" She said cheerfully.

"uh I'd probably treat him out with an expensive dinner or something." Butted in Misty.

I saw May frown. In a couple seconds, May's mood fell like a rockslide. May glared at Misty with her arms crossed. Misty had her hand on her hips and she shifted her weight. Her shirt was just a little bit too showy…I shuddered. It was a turn off to me.

I tried to ease the mood by grabbing my pokeballs, turning my hat and saying "Okay! Let's go to the gym!"

May's pov

"Godamn that Misty girl is so annoying..Can she just gtfo." I sulked and trailed behind Ash and Misty. Ash was ahead and I was about to walk closer to him to start a conversation, but then that dumb girl butted in again and wrapped her arms around Ash and stuck her tongue out at me. We entered the gym.

**-imagine that Ash won…I got too lazy to write the whole battle scene.-**

Ash held up his new shiny badge. I ran down the bleachers and cheered, "You did it Ash! Congrats!"

Ash blushed a tint of pink and gave me that thumbs up with that adorable smiling and bright face.

Misty pushed me out of the way soon after, making me lose balance and fall to the floor. Ash quickly reacted and opened his mouth and stretched his hand to help me but his view was soon blocked by Misty. Misty hugged Ash and squealed like a little girl getting candy. She turned her head back and me and smiled in victory. I scowled and got up. I started walking away towards the door.

"Looks like I've won May. I always win. He'd never fall in love with a peasant girl like you." Misty called out. I stopped dead in my tracks. My fist clenched together in a ball and I turned.

"Stop right there Misty. I may not be a gym leader like you, I may not have a nice body like you, I'm not the Mayor's daughter in the City, and I'm not poor. I can afford things. Money doesn't buy friendship. If you think you've won, then you're wrong. Look at yourself. What a selfish spoiled brat you are." I shot back.

"How dare you talk to me in front of my face like that!" She scoffed. She walked up to me and bitchslapped me in the face. There was that afterpause and my face stung 2 seconds afterwards.

"YOU'RE WRONG. YOU'RE SUCH A FREAK. YOU THINK YOU'RE PERFECT? YOU'RE SUCH AN UGLY GIRL. WERE YOU BORN ON THE FREEWAY? CUS THAT'S WHERE MOST ACCIDENTS HAPPEN!" She screamed at me.

My eyes started to water. I blinked and tears fell down. I saw Ash in the corner of my eye. He was helpless. He tried to stop Misty and snap her out of it and reconsider with her. I turned and ran out the door.

"MAAAAY!" Ash called. I ran and ran. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care. I wanted to go home. I wanted to get out of this misery. This pain in my heart. My heart felt like it shattered in a million pieces.

**Ash's pov**

I tried to run. I felt horrible. Misty was a bitch. I never liked her. She wanted my D. I didn't want her V. She was annoying ever since we were little kids. Many people thought we were going to get married. I don't like her. I have to do something. May's crying and I hurt her. I can't believe I couldn't see this through. This tension. That's why May would glare and be in an instant horrible mood everytime Misty arrived and interrupted our conversations.

I put my hand on the door.

Misty cut me off. "Hey babe, where are you going? Why don't you come back to the pokemon center with me? I have a little surprise for you that you might like. It'll be really fun. I promise." She winked at me. She was wearing a v-neck blouse and the shortest short shorts. So short, that it could be illegal. I almost barfed at her skanky sight.

"Sorry Misty. I don't like you. I never did. You're a bitch, a jerk, a spoiled good-for-nothing brat. We were never meant to be together. I can't stand people like you. I'm sorry but please, leave May alone and leave this region immediately." I commanded with fury in my eyes.

She backed off. I opened the door and started to run in the woods.

She called back, "Then where else would I go?!"

I turned. "Go home." And continued running.

A/n: WJWOIAJFWAOIFWAFMWAFA;SDJFLJWAIAW;FLK FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Took me 2 weeks or so to brainstorm and make sure everything fits! Plus school can be a total interference! over 1,700 words~ New record! Enjoy (:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

May's POV

_I'm soo done with this. I'm an accident. I may just be an average girl, and I know I came in this world for a reason. Everything has to have a reason. I'm usually confident in myself but not today. Not right now, this instant. I feel horrible. I wanted to kill myself, to choke myself, to jump off a cliff. I can't stand this hurtful pain. My heart feels like it's shattering to a million pieces, like a simple hit with a mirror. How the fragile glass breaks with just a hit. I'm done. I can't._

"May? Where are you? MAY!? Answer me please, it's me Ash!" Ash called out.

I sat down behind a tree and wrapped my arms around my knees. I hid my face. I didn't want him to find me.

Ash's POV

I desperately searched for May. She could be anywhere alone, crying.

I ran into the park. It was dark and the moon was bright. I used the moonlight to my advantage as I looked around trees and bushes. Then as I was walking to the water fountain, I heard crying sounds. It was coming from a tree nearby.

I ran over there and I saw her, cuddled up to protect herself.

I knelt beside her and hugged her.

"Don't listen to Misty. She's gone now. She won't hurt you anymore. And if anyone hurts you along the way, be sure to tell me and I'll personally handle them. I'm here to protect you. Ok?"

I nodded.

I smiled and said, "Let's go back now. Rest up; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow!" I wiped her tears away. She shook her head.

"Want me to carry you?" I offered. She blushed and I took it as a yes.

I bent down and she climbed on my back. Her head rested against my back as I carried her safely to the pokemon center.

All was well that night. Nothing disturbed us.

May's pov

The next morning I felt a whole lot better. We were all packed up and ready to go. We left the center soon afterwards and started our way to Floroma town.

After walking a couple miles I started to get tired and I asked for a stop.

We sat on a bench.

"What's it like?" I asked.

"What's what like?"

"Being popular and being liked by everyone."

He winced. "I like it, having attention, but sometimes I don't. I don't wanna be the center of attention all the time. It's not that great being popular. Being the champion of Hoenn."

"I like someone though." He said.

I nodded. "You're such a flirt." I giggled.

He looked at me. He smiled. "If I was a flirt, I'd be doing this."

He grabbed my face and pulled it so close, that our lips almost touched.

I pulled away and turned a bright red. I turned so he wouldn't see my face.

"That crush of yours, she must be a very lucky girl." I sighed.

He said, "She's cute. She's very optimistic and she's confident in herself. If I were to tell her, she'd probably reject me."

"Who is she?" I asked curiously.

Ash shuddered. "I'm cold." He grabbed my hands.

He put his arm around my waist. I rested my head against his shoulder. It started to drizzle.

"We should get going now." I said.

He took off his jacket and put it on my head. "You'll catch a cold." He smiled.

I smiled and I got up.

"Wait. I wanna ask you something." Ash said.

"What is it?" I asked.

He got down on one knee. My heart started to pump.

"May Maple, I think these past months have been such a thrill and joy to my life. Soon after I met you, I started to develop feelings for you. It was just a simple crush but it started to get stronger. I'd get jealous every now and then. I want us to happen. I like you May. So, will you be my beautiful and loving girlfriend?"

He held up a box containing 2 pokeball designed couple rings.

I blushed a deeper red than before and I nodded. He put the ring on and stood up. It started to rain even more. I turned to get my bag but he grabbed my hand and turned me back to face him. Our eyes met and he grabbed my face and kissed me with a burning passion. As the rain started to die down, we stopped and he hugged me.

"I'm happy, at last."

I smiled.


End file.
